The Void
The Void is an alternate reality that has taken another path to the Prime Reality. History The Void is beleived to be at one stage a world much like our own Prime Reality, although without fixed locations and entities similar to the Prime Reality. During the dynsasty of the 105th Void-lord, Xenorbius En Degeroth, the advancement in void poweress was made; an evolution which would free the denizens of the void from death and poverty. But in reality, it was an increased movement by the higher class of the void. Xen and the other void aristocrats began to use their powers to steal and drain the life fource of other beings in order to increase their own lifespan and existance. This cult became known as the Walkers. The Walkers began recruiting new memebers from around the Void and countinuing to increase their numbers until an entire army was created at their hands. However, soon the side affects of this terrible power came into play; many of the Walkers mutated into monstrous new forms. Many turning into simple drones and soldiers for their use. This infection spread around the Void until roughly 97% of their population was formed of semi-mechanical beings or organic mutations. The Walkers created an ultimate dictation, farming the energy of the citizens of the Void and consuming entire planets in their wake. Many of the lower class Voidians were destroyed, those that did survive came to the last surving planet, Titos, in hope that they would be saved by the rebellion. However, the influence of the Walkers truly expanded when a discovery was made; a ripple in the fabric of reality told the dimensional-crossing Walkers that another universe had found a way to enter the Void. (through the use of a divice called the Papillithon) The Walkers then enterned this new universe; the Prime Reality. They were met with a pristine world which they sought to colonize, using it as a new beginning whilst still thriving on the power from the Void. When they arrived they were met with extreme force by the Union of Shadows who sought to stop the invaders. (note that Titos was teleported to this new dimension by the leader of the rebellion; Krey) Eventually, after a long and terrible war, the Walkers were trapped inside the Void using the Papillithon. The only way to allow the Walkers back into the Prime Reality would be to open the door from that side. The Walkers now countinue to plot to re-enter the Prime Reality. Geography The Void is a destroyed universe, filled with the litter and remains of destroyed planets and worlds. Darkmatter surges throughout the Void and many fortresses beloning to the Walkers are suspended in space. Dictatorship The ranking in the Void works like so: * The Void-lord (current bieng Xenorbius En Degeroth) * Champion (current being Evernox) * Walkers * Soldiers/drones * Rebells * Survivors * Farmed (those whose life fource is used to fuel the Walkers) Trivia * The Void is slightly inspired by: ** The Void from Leaugue of Legends (its denizens) ** And the Null Void from the kids' show: Ben 10 * Not much is known about the Void by other citizens of Makuhero City and the rest of the Prime Reality. * The Union of Shadows are the nemisis cult of the Walkers. Category:Alternate Universes Category:InDAS